The Weenies series
The Weenies series is a series of children's fantasy short stories written by David Lubar. Books In the Land of the Lawn Weenies ---- 1. "Fairy in a Jar" - A boy catches a fairy with sharp teeth and a bad attitude. She makes a deal with him that he foolishly accepts. ---- 2. "The Touch" - A girl breaks a trinket at a flea market, then gets cursed by doing so. The curse makes her lose everything she owns, including herself. ---- 3. "At the Wrist" - A boy losses his father's hand. It comes back to punish him. ---- 4. "Crizzles" - A boy storms to the house of a classmate he does not know very well. The classmate's grandfather tells the boy a scary story about monsters and then invites him for a walk. ---- 5. "Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board" - A game involving patterns and repetitions get out of hand. ---- 6. "The Evil Tree" - A young student finds a tree with a man as a guardian of it. The man tells the boy he is protecting the world from evil and the boy's curiosity makes the boy open the tree door. ---- 7. "Kidzilla" - A boy has an interesting day after waking up as a fire-breathing lizard. ---- 8. "Everyone's a Winner" - A boy gets jealous when he sees another boy with an armful of prizes at a carnival. He then gets terrified when he discovers the prizes are a trap. ---- 9. "A Little Off The Top" - A boy with a wild imagination finds a stranger in place of his regular barber. The stranger has a razor. ---- 10. "The Slide" - A mean babysitter lets the kid she is taking care of go onto a slide. She then realizes that she never see the children at the top but only at the bottom. Her realization comes a little too late. ---- 11. "Big Kids" - A boy who hates bullies gets chased by them, but then the bullies get chased by "big kids", who dislike bullies. ---- 12. "Your Worst Nightmare" - After a bully tells his victim "I'm your worse nightmare", he learns the true meaning of the phrase. ---- 13. "Phone Ahead" - A boy finds out that a cell phone allows him to listen to future conversations. ---- 14. "Sand Sharks" - A girl is always taunted by her brother. When the brother gets eaten by a sand shark on dry land, she thinks he is teasing her. ---- 15. "On the Road" - A boy on a family trip in the backseat of his car wonders if the trip will end, but finds out it will never end. ---- 16. "The Language of Beasts" - A girl who hates people wishes she could understand the animals. When she gets her wish, she finds out what the animals think of her. ---- 17. "Class Trip" - A clueless substitute teacher takes a class of werewolves to a planetarium. When the full moon comes, it is over for him. ---- 18. "Collared" - Two boys stumble across a vampire. Their bravery is tested. ---- 19. "The Substitute" - A girl is teased by her classmates. When a substitute science teacher asks her to participate in an experiment on conductivity she flees the classroom and faces herself with a moral decision. ---- 20. "The Vampire's Rat" - A boy takes a rat for a pet after seeing a vampire sucking its blood. Bad idea. ---- 21. "Slugs" - A team of children chase their ball into a spooky woman's hous. They find out she is a magical person, because she turns them into animals which they resemble. Everybody likes the change, except for one child. ---- 22. "Snakeland" - A boy on a family vacation sneaks into a reptile zoo, hoping to see the python get fed. Things go wrong but not the way the reader expects. ---- 23. "Burger and Fries" - A boy finds out how anyone can sell hamburgers in his family business, but the answer stinks. ---- 24. "Game Over" - A girl borrows her brother's video game and plugs it in an old outlet in the attic. She finds herself playing a game that is much absorbing that she would like. ---- 25. "Smunkies" - Sea monkeys get fed plant fertilizer, so they grow dangerously large. ---- 26. "Pretty Polly" - A girl's father brings home a parrot that starts to threaten the girl. ---- 27. "Join the Party" - A lonely boy gets invited in a party young people are having. It eventually dawns on him that all of the other guests are ghosts, and he wonders if he will become a ghost too. ---- 28. "The Billion Legger" - A boy tries to kill a centipede but it thwart his tempts, it also grows larger each evening. ---- 29. "The Battle Ax" - Boys playing in the woods find an ancient battle ax. When one of them touches it, the spirit of a lunatic possesses the boy. ---- 30. "In the Land of the Lawn Weenies" - A boy moves to a town where everyone is obsessed with having a spectacular lawn, so he fears his parents might be obsessed with the frenzy, too. ---- 31. "Sunburn" - Two girls try to get to know a new girl, but when they respond to her indifference with a mean prank, they fid out who she really is. ---- 32. "Thin Silk" - A boy, stuck in a mind-numbingly boring family vacation, runs away and finds himself in trouble when he finds a big spider. ---- 33. "The Witch's Monkey" - A girl enthralled with monkeys finds out that an old lady in her town has one as a pet. When she tries to take a sneak peek at it, she ends up much closer that she would like. ---- 34. "As You Say" - Boys tease a girl, so she curses them. From that moment, everybody finds out what they say becomes true, literally. ---- 35. "Hide" - A boy's younger brother is afraid of cows. His fear turns out not to be groundless. ---- ---- ---- Invasion of the Road Weenies ---- 1. "The Last Halloween" - A girl wonders whether she is too old for Halloween. Her decision to go out one last time leads her to an act of bravery. ---- 2. "Bed Tings" - A boy has three bad things happen to him one morning. Since bad things come in threes, he feels he wrongly is safe for the day. ---- 3. "The Dead Won't Hurt You" - A boy who is scared of the dead accepts a dare to enter a cemetery. Once inside, he encounters much more natural horror, but is rescued by things he does not fear. ---- 4. "Copies" - A girl and her little brother photocopy various body parts in their father's office. ---- 5. "Shaping the Fog" - Three children sneak out of their house to make objects from the fog. ---- 6. "Willard's Oppositional Notebook" - A boy finds a notebook that has special powers: whatever he writes; the opposite happens. He figures out a way to become immortal, but things do not turn out as planned. ---- 7. "A Tiny Little Piece" - A girl steals a small piece of bandage from a mummy. That night, the mummy comes to her bedroom and takes a single hair. Unfortunately for the girl, there are many mummies in her future. ---- 8. "The La Brea Toy Pits" - A family vacation goes in a terrible direction when a wrong turn takes them to the toy pits rather than the tar pits. ---- 9. "Mr. Lambini's Haunted House" - A girl who claims to have no fear enters a neighborhood haunted house. ---- 10. "Numbskull" - A boy loses control of what he says when his mouth gets numbed. ---- 11. "A Little Night Fishing" - Two boys go night fishing, but when one of their hooks cannot reel in a fish, the line between the hunter and the prey gets blurred. ---- 12. "Precious Memories" - A boy discovers that when he erases a video tape, the event itself vanishes from memory. ---- 13. "Baby Talk" - A girl's little brother starts talking to her, then he starts making demands. ---- 14. "Unseen" - A boy discovers that when he walks far enough down the street with his eyes closed, the world will have changed when he opens his eyes again. ---- 15. "Flyers" - A girl finds a series of flyers that seem to possess predictive powers. She tries to find the source to make her own flyer too. ---- 16. "Every Autumn - A boy wonders why someone disappears every autumn as he is walking home from school. ---- 17. "Goose Eggs" - A goose starts to lay golden eggs, and then a boy hoards them before figuring out the truth a little bit late. ---- 18. "Fresh from the Garden" - A girl makes a vegetable garden behind her house, and finds the truth about the former owner. ---- 19. "The Covered Bridge" - A girl has a fear of walking through covered bridges. When another girl teases her, she discovers there are more scary things to fear. ---- 20. "Buzz Off" - A bee lands on a boy's hand, so he is afraid to move. More bees come. They go away, but then it gets worse. ---- 21. "Just Desserts" - A boy on a fishing trip with his uncle learns that "eat desserts before" is not at all bad advice. ---- 22. "The Whole Nine Yards" - Two boys see a pair of footprints in the newly poured sidewalk. They try to find out what happened. ---- 23. "The Green Man" - A boy tries to track down a green man after hearing rumors about one. ---- 24. "Dizzy Spells" - Two boys discover that their wishes come true when getting dizzy. But actually, dizzy boys make bad wishes. ---- 25. "The Tank" - A boy thinks there is a monster in the septic tank. He is right. ---- 26. "Anything You Want" - A young boys finds a genie who grants him three wishes. Unfortunately, the boy does not annunciate very well. ---- 27. "Lines" - A girl steps out of a line heading to the auditorium, and she finds out she stepped away from existence. ---- 28. "Wandering Stu" - A boy is so selfish that he disappears to a place where there are no other people. He is told to stay there until he does something nice. ---- 29. "Tarnation" - Two boys test out that is expected to summon a monster. It works. ---- 30. "Ten Pounds of Chocolate" - A woman gives out huge chocolate bars on Halloween. Two girls are happy and surprised by their fortune, until they find the truth behind the generosity. ---- 31. "The Boy Who Wouldn't Talk" - A boy never speaks in class. Other students wonder why, so one of them follow him home, and find the "weedy" truth. ---- 32. "Invasion of the Road Weenies" - A boy starts to wonder why the joggers he sees in his hometown are never happy. ---- 33. "We Interrupt This Program" - A boy finds a hidden button in the back of his remote control which inserts him into a program. ---- 34. "The Smell of Death" - A boy's father uses more and more powerful pesticides on his lawn, but the insects mutate into more and more powerful adversaries. ---- 35. "The Shortcut" - Two boys find a shortcut through a hospital, and end up getting locked in the morgue. ---- ---- ---- The Curse of the Campfire Weenies ---- 1. "Mr. HooHaa!" - A boy struggles against his fear of clowns, but come to grip with it when he discovers it actually is not irrational. ---- 2. "You Are What You Eat" - A boy turns into a baby when he accidentally eats baby food. ---- 3. "Spin" - A boy likes spinning things, which annoys his older brother. When the older brother is mean, he finds out the danger of small things spinning at high speed. ---- 4. "The Tunnel of Terror" - A girl closes her eyes during a horrifying amusement park ride. But she has not avoided seeing horrifying views, she has only postponed the experience. ---- 5. "A Nice Clean Place" - A girl falls into an immaculate world beneath our own, and discovers why pigeons do their droppings. ---- 6. "Tied Up" - A boy finds himself in a never-ending baseball game. Eventually, he realizes the only way to exit is to break the tie. ---- 7. "Predators" - A boy decides to meet his internet buddy in person, after dark at a rocky quarry. ---- 8. "The Curse of the Campfire Weenies" - A girl and her little brother are forced to endure their parents' annoying friend during a camping trip. ---- 9. "Cat Napped" - A cat catches a leprechaun and the cat's greedy owner imagines a pot of gold, so he gets what he deserves. ---- 10. "The Unforgiving Tree" - After a boy injuries a tree, the tree comes back for payback. ---- 11. "Bobbing for Dummies" - Two unruly children destroy a Halloween party. ---- 12. "Eat a Bug" - A lonely girl wanders around the playground, compelled to visit the only lonely girl. That girl makes a horrifying request. ---- 13. "Throwaways" - After he jokes around with his father's autographed baseball, a boy is dumped in the trash. ---- 14. "Touch the Bottom" - A boy tries to touch the bottom of a deep lake. On the way down, he encounters a creature of the depths that is trying to touch the surface. ---- 15. "The Genie of the Necklace" - When a girl summons a genie from her necklace, he offers her a bet that seems to good to be true. She can have anything she wants, and he asks for a "very little bit" in return, but a "very little bit" can turn out to be anything. ---- 16. "Alexander Watches a Play" - Alexander watches a play about a boy watching a play, which itself is about a boy watching a play, and so on. ---- 17. "Mrs. Barunki" - All the students do not like their math teacher, and she is not fond of them either. She is about to retire, but she is leaving a lasting legacy. ---- 18. "Murgopana" - A boy travels with his father to a tropical island where the father is learning and studying the language. When the natives scream a warning and flee in panic, the boy and his father decipher things just a little too late. ---- 19. "Eat Your Veggies" - When a boy refuses to eat his greens, he lets free a chain of events that results in an unexpected disaster. ---- 20. "Inquire Within" - Two girls see an ad in the newspaper offering money to anyone who turns in the names of the witches. Greed gets the better of them, and they start making a list. ---- 21. "Three" - A boy wonders what will happen if he does not talk back to the parent who warns him "I'm counting to three". ---- 22. "Fat Face" - A fat boy finally stands up to one of his bullies. ---- 23. "The Soda Fountain" - A boy goes to his local soda fountain every Saturday. He discovers something weird about his routine. ---- 24. "Sniffles" - A boy discovers that his allergy doctor is using him to spread out sniffles and make sicker new patients, so the boy creates a creative way to get payback. ---- 25. "Sidewalk Chalk" - Two girls find a sidewalk chalk with a magical power--whatever they draw turns to real life, but one of them is a bad drawer. ---- 26. "Don't Ever Let It Touch the Ground" - A boy's little brother allows a flag to touch the ground, but then ghosts from the Revolutionary War come and visit the boy. ---- 27. "Picking Up" - A boy picks up the frenzy in his room, and tries to find out why he doesn't know some of his things. ---- 28. "Head of the Class" - A boy who isn't good at school makes a wish he is always right, and the wish comes true, but discovers there's a down side to being both right and wrong. ---- 29. "Halfway Home" - A girl walking home from school ponders Zeno's paradox, and wonders why she doesn't look to be getting home. ---- 30. "Hop to It" - Two boys follow a grasshopper and taunt it. Things turn out horribly. ---- 31. "Nothing Like a Hammock" - A boy goes to pay a visit a classmate he doesn't know. When he goes into the wrong backyard, he discovers that not all hammocks are alike. ---- 32. "Puncturation" - A girl who was held off getting her ears pierced finally decides to do that. The experience is harmless, but also far peculiar. ---- 33. "The Chipper" - A boy who has a fear of chippers finds himself not comfortable close to one. His fear grows when it shows up in his backyard at night. ---- 34. "Mug Shots" - A group of kids that are lost in the woods, find a cabin with strange mugs. ---- 35. Forgotten Monsters" - Monsters disappear when everybody stop thinking about them. One monster tries to return. ---- ---- ---- The Battle of the Red Hot Pepper Weenies ---- 1. "All the Rage" - A boy never gets angry, so his classmates decide to see how far they can anger him. ---- 2. "Frakendance" - A girl doesn't have a date for the school dance, so her dad makes her one, Stitchy. ---- 3. "The Ratty Old Bumbershoot" - A boy borrows an umbrella with no thinking of returning it. The umbrella has other ideas. ---- 4. "Dear Author" - A boy writes a letter to his favorite author. The author steals the boy's ideas. ---- 5. "The Wizard's Mandolin" - A wizard uses his mandolin for weaving spells. Another, but envious of him, wizard steals that. ---- 6. "Into the Wild Blue Yonder" - A loud boy lets bad things happen to him when he gets on a rickety old carnival ride. ---- 7. "Yackity-Yack" - When a girl's attempts to cast a spell goes awry, she is forced to speak without stopping. ---- 8. "Wish Away" - A boy is offered the opportunity to join the League of Wishers, which will allows him to wish anything he wants, but there's a catch, of course. ---- 9. "The Department Store" - A boy has to spend a night in an old department store to join some cool kids, but goes wrong when mannequins come alive. ---- 10. "The Battle of the Red Hot Pepper Weenies" - Two boys, one from Texas and another from Mexico get in a contest of the hottest peppers. ---- 11. "Just Like Me" - A girl is given a doll that looks like her, but her mother treats the doll like a person, the girl tries to get rid of it. ---- 12. "What's Eating the Vegans?" - A boy fears that his vegans relatives will ruin Thanksgiving, but the real trouble starts when giant turkeys show up at the house and eat the vegans. ---- 13. "Let's Have a Big Hand for Gerald" - A boy's hand starts growing larger. Things get out of hand. ---- 14. "Bird Shot" - A boy realizes one of his fellow campers is shooting birds with a BB gun, so he must stop him. ---- 15. "The Princess and the Pea Brain" - A less-than-bright prince does poorly when given the task of putting a pea beneath ten matresses. ---- 16. "Petro-fied" - A boy walking home to school during a fierce storm, accepts a ride from his neighbor, though he is dismayed by the neighbors gas guzzling vehicle. Then he leaves the car when he sees ghostly dinosaurs. ---- 17. "Time Out" - A boy messes with his friend's father's time machine. ---- 18. "Galactic Zap" - A boy finds out he has an amazing power to play a video game. The game's actually a test. ---- 19. "The Taste of Terror" - A girl and her friends get captured by a witch who eats fear, so they try to escape. ---- 20. "The Cat Almost Gets a Bath" - The Sanderson family try to bathe their cat, but the cat has other ideas. ---- 21. "Yesterday Tomorrow" - A boy breaks his desk clock, he starts to wake each morning to find a day earlier than when sleeping, which means he can get away with everything since nobody remembers his misdeeds. It works, for a while. ---- 22. "Take A Whack At This" - A boy believes his father sent him a piñata. When his birthday guests break it open, it's not candy... ---- 23. "King of the Hill" - A boy bullies his way to the top of a hill, where he encounters the real king of the hill. ---- 24. "Book Banning" - A boy finds himself banned by books after ripping the page of a book. ---- 25. "Braces" - A girl gets a bargain set of unusual braces. ---- 26. "Turkey Calls" - A boy doesn't follow the instructions while building a turkey call, and calls something less desirable. ---- 27. "Reel" - A boy sneaks in a movie that uses a new technology that makes the movie feel like real life, which is not a good idea for a horror movie. ---- 28. "Bad Luck" - A boy encounters a person of "bad luck" and tries to stop him. ---- 29. "Rattled Nerves" - A boy skips out his class as they tour a reptile exhibit. He discovers things in the woods are scarier than snakes. ---- 30. "Smart Little Suckers" - A boy finds out he gets smarter every time weird mosquitoes in his backyard bite him. But he's not smart with his mistake. ---- 31. "Overdue Onto Others" - A girl checks out a personality book. She likes it so much, she doesn't want to return it, claiming it's lost, but the library has a special response to this. ---- 32. "Put on Your Happy Face" - A boy succeeds his dream of becoming a clown. When he has his clown face, he discovers why even the happy clowns look sad. ---- 33. "Moods" - A girl brings a mood ring to school, which she discovers it reveals just more than feelings... ---- 34. "Keep your Spirits Up" - A boy makes a fatal decision in a roller coaster, so he tries to fit in with other ghosts. ---- 35. "Sting, Where is Thy Death?" - A boy's creepy cousin tries to use magic to mend his broken ankle, she ends up bringing something not pleasant back to life. ---- ---- ---- Attack of the Vampire Weenies ---- 1. "Not Another Word" - A boy who can't stand mimes decides to drive one away by mocking him. ---- 2. "Get Out of Gym for Free" - A gym teacher offers his students a way for one kid to get out of gym free for the whole year, but the students discover he has an ulterior motive. ---- 3. "Ghost in the Well" - A girl is lured to a well by a ghost who asks the girl to help her find peace. Things are not what they seem. ---- 4. "It's Only a Game" - A boy gets hooked up an ancient video game to modern technology. He finds himself playing a game much more realistic than he realizes. ---- 5. "Attack of the Vampire Weenies" - A boy tries to convince his older sister that vampires aren't handsome and sparkly. So he invites a real vampire to crush their party. Or at least, only 1 vampire... ---- 6. "Rapt Punzel" - A dad steals the cable signal of a witch and the witch takes away his daughter and puts her in a tower, where she grows and does nothing but see TV and let her hair grow. ---- 7. "In One Ear" - A boy steals some high-tech headphones, he finds out what "organic" really means. ---- 8. "Fourth and Inches" - A boy watching his favorite football team finds himself on the field with a tough call to make. ---- 9. "MutAnts" - A boy tries to destroy a mob of ants, but they keep growing in shocking ways. ---- 10. "Cat Got Your Nose?" - A girl's father promises her she can get a kitten if she can prove that cats don't smell. She works right away on a formula that will prove it. ---- 11. "The Ride of a Lifetime" - After an electric storm ruins his plans to ride a new rollercoaster, a boy steals a ticket for a midnight ride. ---- 12. '"Chirp" - Sean becomes a bird when he says "Chirp". After keeping his secret for years, he finally finds someone to trust his secret. ---- 13. "Bruja" - After killing her sister's fish while on Mexico, a girl seeks help from a Bruja who gives her a potion to bring the fish back to life. ---- 14. "Elf Improvement" - An elf starts tormenting Gerald at school, getting him in all sort of troubles. ---- 15. "Sun Damage" - Two boys discover a man chained to a wall beneath a basement door. When they claim he's a vampire, they try to expose him to sunshine. ---- 16. "Sweet Soap" - A boy inventor builds a machine that makes soap taste like candy. But when everybody gets fat and stinky, he goes back to the drawing board. ---- 17. "Roadwork" - A boy wonders why the crew at the end of his street never do any work. When he asks them why, he gets an unexpected answer. ---- 18. "Finders Losers" - When tot-finders stickers get damaged, bad things happen to kids whose stickers fell of. ---- 19. "Cloudy With a Chance of Message" - When a girl sees a cryptic message in the clouds, she tries to decipher it. ---- 20. "Family Time" - A boy is frustrated by his inability to understand the game his family plays every week. ---- 21. "Gee! Ography!" - A boy manages to do well in a geography bee, despite not knowing the answers. ---- 22. "The Spider Shouter" - A boy finds out he can make spiders do what he wants by shouting at them. ---- 23. "The Pyramid Man" - A man comes to a village and offers to make everyone rich by selling small, wooden pyramids that they can sell to each other. ---- 24. "Walk the Dog" - A girl does not take a dog for a walk for a long time, at which the dog teaches her a lesson. ---- 25. "Warm Rain" - Two boys get lost in a museum's rain-forest exhibit during a field trip. ---- 26. "Last One Out" - A boy who loves being first ends up in a situation where he doesn't last. ---- 27. "Dragon Around" - When a princess is captured by a dragon so he can lure knights to his cave, she finds a way to keep him happy without any need for bloodshed. ---- 28. "Lost and Found" - Two boys find a monogrammed napkin and decide to return it to its owner, for a reward. ---- 29. "Cooties" - A boy wonders where the cooties end up when kids stop passing them around. ---- 30. "My Science Project" - A boy's science is stolen by bullies. They realize their mistake of stealing it. ---- 31. '"The Blacker Cat" - A girl is given a copy of Poe's "The Black Cat" by her uncle. The story scares her. The next day, the uncle gives her a cat. ---- 32. "Little Guys" - A boy sees tiny people in the model house that came with his train set. He is not nice with them. ---- 33. "A Cure for the Uncommon Vampire" - After a boy finds a cure for vampirism, he sets to give it for those who need it: vampires. ---- ---- ---- Beware the Ninja Weenies ---- 1. "Playing Solo" - Plot unknown ---- 2. "Gorgonzola" - Plot unknown ---- 3. "Blowout" - Plot unknown ---- 4. "Christmas Carol" - Plot unknown ---- 5. "Tresholds of Pain" - Plot unknown ---- 6. "Smart Food" - Plot unknown ---- 7. "The Art of Alchemy" - Plot unknown ---- 8. "Magnifying the Tragedy" - Plot unknown ---- 9. "Sweet Dreams" - Plot unknown ---- 10. "Chipmunks Off the Old Block" - Plot unknown ---- 11. "Stuck Up" - Plot unknown ---- 12. "The Snow Globe" - Plot unknown ---- 13. "The Iron Wizard Goes A-Courtin" - Plot unknown ---- 14. "Fortunate Accidents" - Plot unknown ---- 15. "Big Bang" - Plot unknown ---- 16. "Laps" - Plot unknown ---- 17. "Bedbugs" - Plot unknown ---- 18. "The Valley of Lost Treasures" - Plot unknown ---- 19. "Catfishing in America" - Plot unknown ---- 20. "Poser" - Plot unknown ---- 21. "Beware the Ninja Weenies" - Plot unknown ---- 22. "Little Bread Riding Hood" - Plot unknown ---- 23. "Gulp" - Plot unknown ---- 24. "Spring Behind, Fall Ahead" - Plot unknown ---- 25. "The Garden of Gargoyles" - Plot unknown ---- 26. "Alien Biology" - Plot unknown ---- 27. "Evil is in the Eye of the Beholder" - Plot unknown ---- 28. "The Dark Side of Brightness" - Plot unknown ---- 29. "Day Careless" - Plot unknown ---- 30. "Rat Slayers" - Plot unknown ---- 31. "Frigid Regulations" - Plot unknown ---- 32. "Dog Gone" - Plot unknown ---- ---- ---- Wipeout of the Wireless Weenies ---- 1. "After the Apocalypse" - A boy and his family narrowly escape a zombie apocalypse...or do they? ---- 2. "Dead Meat" - Plot unknown ---- 3. "My New Hat" - Plot unknown ---- 4. "Fabrications" - Plot unknown ---- 5. "Plague Your Eyes" - Plot unknown ---- 6. "Control Issues" - Plot unknown ---- 7. "Mr. Chompywomp" - Plot unknown ---- 8. "Flesh Drive" - Plot unknown ---- 9. "Gothic Horrors" - Plot unknown ---- 10. "In a Class By Himself" - Plot unknown ---- 11. "The Dumpster Doll" - Plot unknown ---- 12. "M.U.B." - Plot unknown ---- 13. "Sympathy Pains" - Plot unknown ---- 14. "Rough Road" - Plot unknown ---- 15. "No Thanks" - Plot unknown ---- 16. "Coffin Fits" - Plot unknown ---- 17. "Walnuts" - Plot unknown ---- 18. "A Litter Bit of Trouble" - Plot unknown ---- 19. "Moving Stairs" - Plot unknown ---- 20. "Matters of Fax" - Plot unknown ---- 21. "Casting Magic" - Plot unknown ---- 22. "Swim Safety" - Plot unknown ---- 23. "Drawn That Way" - Plot unknown ---- 24. "Wipeout of the Wireless Weenies" - Plot unknown ---- 25. "Shell Shocked" - Plot unknown ---- 26. "Feed the Kitty" - A girl neglects her cat's litter box and finds herself in a heap of trouble. ---- 27. "Mummy Chase" - Plot unknown ---- 28. "Being Green" - Plot unknown ---- 29. "First Contact" - Plot unknown ---- 30. "Bark Like a Duck" - Plot unknown ---- 31. "The Rarest of Monsters" - Plot unknown ---- 32. "Choose Your Own Misadventure" - Plot unknown ---- 33. "Killer ID" - Plot unknown ---- ---- ---- Weenies #7 A possible 8th book may be released. Category:Series Category:Short Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Childrens Books Category:Horror Category:Comedy